New Additions
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to get a cat. Fluff, and I'm not just talking about the kitties.


"Hey Kurt?"

"Mm?" Kurt said from the other couch as he was reading a magazine.

"I think we should get a cat."

Kurt slowly looked up from his magazine, folded it over, and marked the page with his finger. "And what makes you say that?"

Blaine flipped off the television and turned to face Kurt, tucking one of his legs underneath him. "Well I guess the short answer is I've always wanted one, and the long answer…well…"

"I'm listening."

"Sometimes coming back to an empty apartment is lonely. Like when you're working overtime, or I'm out late doing group homework. You've told me yourself you don't like the quiet or cold bed."

Kurt closed his magazine and tossed it on the coffee table, moving to sit next to Blaine as he continued. "And also, you know how we've talked about kids someday. I figure…maybe if we start with a pet…it would be good practice."

Kurt nodded.

"You hate the idea."

"What? No! No, not at all Blaine. I just wanted to hear you explain it a little more. Last month you said you wanted to buy a new microwave out of the blue and you haven't brought it up since."

"Oh right, about that - "

Kurt chuckled and shushed him as he went on: "But…you bring up some good points, and it sounds like you seriously want one. It would be nice to have a little guy or girl to cuddle with at night…. I would love to get a cat with you, Blaine. Bruce is comfy, but no where near as warm as a little kitten would be. "

"But I'll still be the warmest and coziest, right?" Blaine tilted his head adorably and blinked his hazel eyes up at Kurt.

Kurt kissed him on his nose. "Of course. If I find a cat that is warmer or cozier than you, then we cannot _possibly_ adopt him or her. Now let's cuddle and watch a movie. I don't have to be in at work until ten so we can sleep in!"

"Wanna go to the shelter after your work then?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Blaine could hardly wait for Kurt to get home from work the next day. He was restless and even went out to the store to purchase cat food. He'd figure he better wait until they actually get the cat to purchase anything else, since he wanted the cat's bed and collar to be gender appropriate. So what if he wanted to spoil his cat even before he got him or her?

They drove to the shelter immediately after Kurt got home and changed out of his work clothes.

"I was counting down the minutes until the end of my shift!" Kurt had said as he bolted through the door and into their bedroom to change in record time. "Let's get our angel!"

The shelter was busy, as it was also the vet's office. Kurt and Blaine entered into the waiting room of the building, full of anxious pets and owners. One dog they passed on the way to the counter simply couldn't resist saying hello to Blaine.

"Why hello there little guy." The golden retriever puppy yelped affectionally as his tail was a whirlwind of fur.

They were taken into the back part of the shelter where the animals up for adoption were kept. They turned left at the end of a hallway into a room with a cartoon drawing of a cat on it, its large ears and smile beckoning them inside. The door to the right had a drawing of a dog, yet Kurt and Blaine could know without the picture that the dogs were beyond that door because of the barking coming from behind it.

Entering the cat's room was a lot quieter. They were met with some meows as they entered looking at the walls of cats in cages, but many of the cats were sleeping.

"How are we ever going to pick?" Kurt asked.

"I wish we could take them all oh my god they're so cute." Blaine ran over to the cages like a little kid. "Wow look at this one, she's so cute!"

The employee stood at the side as Kurt and Blaine browsed the cages of cats, excited to find their newest edition to their family.

There were cats of varying ages in the crates. Kurt and Blaine hadn't expressed a preference for what age cat they wanted, for they all were equally beautiful and adorable.

Kurt wiggled his fingers by a cage of a beautiful long haired kitty who took no notice. She even seemed to turn her nose up at the very sight of playfulness, resuming her evening grooming.

"Reminds me of Rachel," Kurt muttered to Blaine's amusement.

They looked through more cages, petting some cats to the best of their ability through the metal bars. How were they ever supposed to choose?

Kurt reached the end of the wall while Blaine was scratching a handsome tomcat's ears. The last cage had two tiny kittens in it with gorgeous multicolored coats of fur. They were curled around each other fast asleep, their breathing deep and quiet. One of the cats seemed to be missing an eye and the other had a chunk of its ear gone.

"Poor dears," the employee said. "They were found at the side of a road near here. Their mother was killed by the same car that injured them."

"I want them." Kurt said.

"Both of them?" The employee was in shock. How could someone want both of these injured cats?

"Yes, are they not adoptable or something?" Kurt asked, somewhat annoyed.

Blaine came over to him and laced their fingers together peering into the cage. His heart melted at the sight of them. They were curled around each other forming a circle with their tails flush against each other's body. He could tell those cats had been through hell and back, but they still had each other. They were protecting each other, even as their ears twitched from their dreams. Standing there next to his fiancé, Blaine wanted to tackle him to the ground and cover his face in kisses because of these cats. He knew, that these cats would make him even more in love with Kurt, if that even was possible.

"They're perfect," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

* * *

As the new family emerged into their home, Blaine set the cat carriers down and immediately pulled Kurt in close for a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged as he opened the cat carriers and coaxed brother and sister Andante and Cadenza out. "I just love you so much right now."

Kurt grabbed his face as soon as Blaine stood up again and kissed him hard. "I love you too. And I love our new kitties!" Kurt stooped to pet each of them as they walked around inspecting the room. Cadenza rubbed against the couch as she used her good eye to look behind. Meanwhile, Andante was preoccupied with the warmth of Kurt's phone charger left on the ground, rubbing his whiskers on the chord.

The bed was definitely the warmest and coziest it had ever been that evening.


End file.
